


Never Forget

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Loneliness, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: A night alone, under the snow
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Never Forget

Sitting in the snow had become a pastime of Asami, not necessarily a favorite, but one nonetheless. She found it easy to watch the bright city in front of her and get lost in her thoughts, a letter from Korra in her hand, and faint music ringing in her ears, while the snow fell around her. 

2 years. It had been two years since Korra had gone back to her home in the South Pole, and two years since Korra had gone away from her. She knew that it had to happen, Korra’s health came before anything else, but her heart still hurt for Korra, it still begged day in and day out for more contact with her… her friend.

She shivered as the wind picked up, and she hugged herself, careful not to damage the letter. The cold had long stopped bothering her too much, instead it provided a sharp sensation that Asami wanted, needed in order to not think about her too much. 

She thought back to 2 years ago, before the Red Lotus had come back, and before Uncle Bumi had been found to be an airbender. Korra and her were on top of a mountain , the clouds unusually low that day, so low that they could reach out and touch them. 

Korra had a smile on her face, reaching into the clouds before pretending to place a cloud crown on Asami’s head. 

They had laughed together, before Korra turned back forward and whispered, “I wish, or I hope that I can fight with justice and live with no regrets.”

Asami had looked at her, her mouth slightly opened as she listened to Korra, her own heart pounding in her chest as she watched Korra open her eyes and turn to her with a grin. 

Korra had then taken her hands, looking down for a second before making eye contact with Asami and saying, “And I promise that I will never leave you. You’re my best friend, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” She laughed softly at that, giving Asami’s hands a quick squeeze before letting them go. 

Asami looked at her and whispered a reply. “I promise that I will always stick by you. No matter what.” 

Korra had looked at her, the ends of her mouth curving upwards. 

Asami had given her a small smile in return as they sat there on that mountain, only thinking about friendship and promises to each other. 

Now, two years later, Asami sat alone, watching the city live while she waited, waited for Korra to come back. 

She didn’t have Korra, but she had their promise, and the memories of Korra taking her hands and muttering those words to her, for them, written in her heart, and she couldn’t forget it. She wouldn’t.

The memories continued to come, swirling in her mind, playing over and over again. 

Memories of Korra’s hand on hers as they drove around the city. Memories of Korra giving her a smile when she fought. Memories of Korra as she stood in front of Asami, tears streaming down her face. Memories of laughter and sadness, each one more painful than the last. Memories…

Asami felt her breathing quicken with each memory that came to the forefront, and she could feel her eyes start to water. 

When the first tear fell, Asami watched it slowly fall onto the snow beneath her before more tears came. 

She let out a harsh breath before slowly letting down her hood and looking up at the sky, at the bright moon which felt oddly comforting to her. She felt more tears come as the snow continued to fall on her. She stood there, this time thinking only about the cold of the snow and the ever present reality that she was alone. 

She continued to stand there, letting the snow fall into her hair and on her face, each snowflake providing a sharp sensation when they hit her wet cheeks. 

When it got even colder, she looked down and quickly wiped her cheeks before hugging herself and the letter tightly. She looked back at the city, watched as it continued to live, even thrive, even though Korra wasn’t there. Had they forgotten just who had protected them for this long? How could they? They can’t forget, they shouldn’t. 

“How can they go on as if nothing had happened. Korra’s hurt.” Asami muttered to herself angrily. 

She continued to watch the cars go by without a care in the world. She continued to watch the lights dance in front of her as they forgot what light they were losing. She continued to remember. She would not forget. Not Korra’s work, not her sacrifices. Not her.

“I hope you’re okay Korra”, she whispered, looking once more at the snow falling in front of her, and at the city that forgot, before picking up the letter, adjusting her coat, and walking away, unable to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the result of my listening to Bu Wang non stop for days. 
> 
> If you haven't listened to it, you should! It's really good. 
> 
> Also, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ miannmian


End file.
